Assassins Among Us
by wickie4
Summary: What if some of everyone's favorite NCIS agents were Assassins? Follow the team as they help the Assassins save the world. K plus for violence, and just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Assassins Creed or NCIS***

**Hi! This is my first crossover fanfic, so if it's not good, please forgive me. Oh, and I was wondering, in ****Masyaf****, do they speak Hebrew? (For my future reference) if you find this story pleasing, please tell me what you think and anything you might want to see in the future. Now, enough mindless babble, be free! *sets readers free to read*  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> 

Life in the NCIS office was the same as usual the day the end of the world began. Tony DiNozzo was teasing Timothy McGee and Ziva David was watching with detached amusement and Leroy Jethro Gibbs watching while working on the latest case. Director Vance walked down the stairs, his face as serious as ever. He headed straight to Gibbs and said a few quiet words that no one else could hear. Gibbs' eyebrows raised and he nodded at what the Director was saying. "DiNozzo, McGee! When you're done acting like Probies, we have new case." he called to his agents.

"What about the frozen marine, Boss?"McGee frowned, confused. Gibbs just looked at him. A heartbeat later, McGee nodded, "Got it. New case... I'm going to shut up now."

Gibbs nodded. "Probably a good idea. Get your things, we're heading out." He grabbed his gun and pack and headed to the elevator.

"Gibbs, don't mess this up." Director Vance called after him.

Gibbs turned to give him a small grin. "You can count on me." The rest of the team jogged after him onto the waiting elevator. The doors closed and they headed off to the biggest adventure of their lives

_2 hours later-_

The car pulled up in front of the small hospital in Coltonville, Maryland, a town off all maps, barely large enough to have two story hospital. Tony stepped out of the small Toyota and looked around doubtfully. "What are we doing here, again?"

"A man is dying and asked for you and David specifically by agent number." Gibbs looked around the small town as he spoke, disappointed by the lack of a coffee shop nearby.

"Agent number? How would he know that?" Ziva asked.

"Beats me. Let's go talk to him. From what the director said, it sounded like he was in bad shape." Gibbs started walking to the hospital, the other 3 close behind him. The moment they walked in, all eyes in the room turned to them.

One of the nurses walked up and smiled. "You must be the NCIS agents that Mr. Auditore has been asking for." DiNozzo's eyebrows shot up at the name, but he didn't say anything. "Everything alright, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

DiNozzo nodded, his patent smile appearing. "Yah, just a name I've heard before. Nothing to worry about." Gibbs nodded, but when Tony glanced over at Ziva he found her still staring at him with a suspicious look. A moment after he noticed the look it disappeared. Without a word she spun around and followed Gibbs and McGee down the hall to the room of the man they were there to see.

When Gibbs and McGee walked into the room, the man frowned. "You are not the agents I wanted."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

At that moment Ziva and Tony walked in and the man smiled a contented smile. "You may leave. My agents and I have much to discuss." Gibbs and McGee looked completely confused, but Ziva and Tony just looked worried.

"Your agents? Last time I checked, they're my agents." Gibbs said, glaring at the man. The man gestured at the door and Gibbs and McGee walked out, Gibbs grumbling.

The moment the door closed, DiNozzo said "Master, what happened?" the man held up a hand for silence.

"Tony, time is short. Meet Ziva David, Master Assassin." Tony's jaw dropped as Ziva smirked at his ridiculous expression.

"Hello, Novice."

the man smiled thinly at her response, then winced. "Now, down to business. Abstergo has Miles again. They're looking through his memories to see where he hid the Apple before they caught him. They know that I'm dying, and they're coming for you."

"Then why call us here?" Ziva asked. "Surely we would have been safer not coming here."

"You need to know each other as part of the Brotherhood, not just your NCIS team. Now go! The Templars are near. Travel to Masyaf, take your team, assist the Grand Master and Il Mentore in their search for the apple." The man gestured to the door. "Oh, and tell my father goodbye for me." just then a huge explosion rocked the buildings and the windows exploded, spraying glass everywhere. Ziva and Tony sprinted out of the room. They found Gibbs and McGee looking around, confused.

"What happened in there?" Gibbs demanded but tony grabbed his arm without a word and pulled him along as Ziva did the same to McGee.

"We have to get to an airport!" Toby shouted to Ziva as another explosion rocked the building.

"I'll drive. You make sure we don't have a tail! Do you have your hidden blade?" Ziva said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Hidden- wait, what is going on?" Gibbs shouted.

"We'll explain later. Right now we're busy keeping you safe!" Tony said, and then pulled what looked like a metal arm brace out of his bag. He quickly strapped it on and flexed his wrist and a blade popped out. McGee shouted in surprise and Gibbs' eyes widened. Ziva slammed her foot on the accelerator, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"This is going to be rough!" Ziva shouted just before the car launched over a curb and landed on the next road over. Tony turned in his seat so that he could continuously watch behind them. Only when they were out of the small town heading down country roads toward the nearest city with an airport did they let out the breath that they had been holding.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Gibbs demanded, glaring at Ziva and Tony.

Ziva ignored him, instead turning to Tony. "Can you reach into my bag and grab my hidden blade? It's in a hidden pouch at the bottom. And how many throwing knives do you have on you?"

Tony dug in her bag for and pulled out a similar arm brave with a hidden blade. "Here, and I have six, you?"

"ten on me and ten in my bag at all times." Ziva muttered, strapping her hidden blade on with one hand while driving with the other. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Ziva saw the motion and held up a hand, not the one driving, to McGee's relief, to stop his question. "Gibbs, I know you are confused and a little shocked, but if you asked what's going on one more time, you will learn just how good Tony and I are with our knives. Gibbs' mouth snapped shut and he glared at her. McGee's eyes widened and Tony grinned to himself. Ziva kept her eyes on the road but allowed herself a smug smile. Now to get to an airport, and then to Masyaf, home of the Assassin order.

***so that's the first chapter! (avoids tomatoes thrown at her) Please review, it is greatly appreciated! Suggestions are also helpful***


	2. Chapter 2

***I... (sob) don't... I can't say it! Voices in head: say it! Say it! Me: ok... I don't own Assassins Creed or NCIS! There, I said it!***

**Sorry it took so long! (avoids tomatoes) I was going to add more to this, but i had writers block and I felt guilty for taking so long... so... yah :) Enjoy! And, NotBob713, I hope this isn't as fast moving, but if it is, just tell me!**

Chapter 2

The moment the NCIS team's car was parked in the parking lot of the airport Tony and Ziva were out of the car, backpacks slung over their shoulders, impatiently waiting for Gibbs and McGee. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" Tony muttered. He glanced around, rubbing a hand on the cold metal of the brace on his arm. Gibbs and McGee, although not sure what was going on, sensed the note of worry in his voice and grabbed their bags and hurried out of the car.

"Keep up and don't look anyone in the eye," Ziva commanded as Gibbs and McGee caught up with the other two, who had started walking toward the airport. She walked casually up the sidewalk and into the building. She glanced around at the different ticket counters, then noticed one ticket lady in particular and walked over to her and smiled. "Hello. We would like four tickets on the next flight to Jerusalem. Is there anything you can do for us?" Ziva casually put her right hand on the counter, glancing meaningfully at her ring finger.

The woman followed her gaze to the burn scar at the base of her ring finger and smiled. "You're in luck. There is a flight leaving in a little over a half hour. And how many bags will you be taking?"

"Just two and they'll be coming on the plane with us." the woman frowned, seeing 3 men behind her fellow Assassin. Tony raised his hand in a wave and the woman saw a matching burn mark on his right ring finger. She nodded her understanding and her smile reappeared.

She handed Ziva four boarding passes. Glancing over at security, she said, "I believe lane three is open."

"Thank you, friend. Peace and safety upon you." Ziva smiled at the woman, and then pulled Gibbs behind her towards security.

"What was that about? What was that about? What are the bags? The only bags are our backpacks, and there are four, not two." McGee rambled, his confusion obvious.

The other three NCIS agent smirked. "McGee, we are the bags." Gibbs said. He glanced at Tony, then Ziva, obviously trying to get an explanation for what was going on but Ziva and Tony stared ahead, avoiding Gibbs' gaze. Ziva led them in a beeline for security lane three. She set her bag on the conveyer belt. The men running the lines looked at them quizzically. Ziva and Tony raised their right hands enough for the burn scars to be seen and the guards nodded. As they went through the scanner the guard silenced the alarms set off by their various weapons. Once they were through they ran to their gate and arrived just before boarding began. Ziva and Tony refused to answer any questions until the plane had taken off.

Once the plane was done ascending into the clouds Ziva turned to Gibbs and McGee from where she'd been sitting in the window seat and sighed. "I think we own you two an explanation."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and muttered his famous, "You think, Agent David?"

"Well, the first thing you should know is that Tony and I are part of a secret organization called the Assassins. The Assassins are an organization of people who fight the Templars."

"And the Templars are..." Gibbs asked, surprisingly calm. He waited for Ziva to answer, but instead Toby started talking. Gibbs and McGee turned to face him where he was sitting across the aisle from them.

"Templars, as in the Templar Knights from like 700 years ago. Their organization is still around today, except now they're known as Abstergo. Yah, that Abstergo." Tony watched his companion's faces, trying to judge whether they believed him or not. Gibbs' face was unsurprisingly skeptical, but McGee surprised and strangely frustrated. "Something wrong, McGee?" Tony asked, forsaking one of his normal nicknames, wondering what would make the resident NCIS nerd so frustrated.

"Yah, it's just... I feel like I've heard this all before, but I can't figure out where." Toby hid a grin, immediately knowing where McGee had heard it before.

"Hmm, I wonder where you heard it before. Maybe you'll figure it out when you meet the Grand Master and Il Mentore." Before McGee or Gibbs could ask who the aforementioned people were, Tony continued, "The Grand Master and Il Mentore are the leaders of the Assassin Order. They are pretty much the same rank, but the Grand Master is the leader of the Masyaf based section of the order, while Il Mentore originally led the Assassins in Italy. I am directly under the direction of Il Mentore, and Ziva takes orders from the Grand Master. Got it?" Gibbs and McGee nodded but stayed silent.

An awkward silence began, with Gibbs and McGee staring at their companions, still not quite believing what they had been told and the Assassins thinking of the mission before them and all that had changed in such a small amount of time. Finally Gibbs cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "So... I get that you can't tell us much, but can you tell us who the man at the hospital was? And why we're running to Jerusalem?"

He looked to Tony, but Tony turned away to hide the Tears threatening to spill over. Ziva took over and said, "The man was the man who trained Tony and was, from what I've been told, like a second father to him. He was also a dear friend of mine and Il Mentore's son. To address your second question, we are, as you say, running to Jerusalem to help the other Assassins locate an important artifact that was hidden by a decedent of both of our leaders. I can only assume that Signore Auditore told us to bring you because of your expertise in finding missing people and things, because, along with the artifact, Abstergo has taken some of our people hostage." Ziva shrugged at the end, and then slumped in her chair. "I'm going to get some sleep, as should you. It's a long trip." Gibbs nodded and looked over at McGee to see the young agent already asleep. He chuckled and then closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

**Please leave a review with hints r ideas! I aim to please, so if there is something you would like to see in future chapters, I will try to fit it in**


	3. Chapter 3

_***I do not own Assassin's Creed or NCIS***_

_**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO infinitely sorry for the long time it took to put this out, but I'm planning on being more regular with updates, now that finals are nearly over. I tried to address you guys' comments, so I hope you like it. Please review!Now, without further ado, chapter 3!**_

**Chapter 3**

11 hours later, Gibbs woke up the moment he heard announcements over the loudspeaker. He glanced to either side of him and saw Ziva and Tony already awake and ready. Gibbs nudged McGee and the young agent jerked awake. "Get your stuff ready. We have someone ready to pick us up. Don't speak to anyone on the way out. Let us do the talking." Tony said, completely serious. Gibbs and McGee nodded feeling like they had done that a million times in the last day. Twenty minutes later the plane landed and the NCIS team wound their way through the crowd of people to the pickup area.

Ziva and Tony stood as tall as possible, trying to locate the person picking them up. "There he is," Ziva gestured to a young man in a white sweatshirt and soft, stretchable looking black pants. He was holding a sign that said 'Auditore."

Tony led the way through the throng of the people to the young man, acting like an exhausted traveler finding a familiar face. "Hey, Matteo! Long time no see!" Tony flashed him his patented smile. It was so like the Tony that Gibbs and McGee were used to, but strangely surreal after the events of the last day.

"Si, it sure has been. Now, come, you and your friends. I assume this is Signores Gibbs and McGee, from NCIS." Matteo said with a smile, and a distinct Italian accent.

"Yes, and we will give introductions on the way." Ziva cut into the conversation. "It is urgent that we speak to the Grandmaster and Il Mentore as soon as possible."

Matteo nodded and led them to an unmarked van idling in the pickup area. Matteo climbed in the passenger seat, so McGee, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva went around to the back. Ziva and Tony opened the doors, revealing two rows of seats along the side walls. Tony and Ziva hopped in, followed by Gibbs and McGee, who slammed the doors shut behind them. "Were ready!" tony called to whoever was driving. Before the van started moving, Gibbs stepped towards the two newfound Assassins and Gibbs slapped them, quickly plopping into his seat. "What was that for?" Tony and Ziva shouted at the same time, glaring at Gibbs.

"For lying. For not telling us who you really are." Gibbs glared back at them, even though he saw a faint flash in the dim light as the Assassin's fingered their throwing knives.

"In my defense I didn't know about Ziva being an Assassin until we saw Messere Auditore in the hospital!" Tony muttered.

"There was no need for you to know. For what it counts, we are NCIS agents. You knew I was Mossad, which is a branch of the Assassins." Ziva shrugged as if that should be explanation enough.

"Ok, so it's ok for you to know everything about us, but we know nothing about you? You only stayed because it was some assignment."

"Gibbs-"

"DiNozzo, you used us. You used NCIS for your 'Assassins' cause, and that's not ok." Gibbs turned away, steam practically coming out of his ears from anger.

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but McGee shook his head. "Ziva, don't. He's right. How would you feel if you were in our place, finding out that people who you have trusted with your life have secrets that could get them and everyone they know killed? It's hard not to be mad."

Tony sighed, frustrated. "I guess you're right. I guess we can't expect you to still trust us. Is there anything we can do to gain your trust again?"

Gibbs looked back at them, still glaring and muttered something along the lines of, "DiNozzo, you blew any chance of that long ago." a small ringing sound filtered from Gibbs' pocket, filling the silence that had settled over the back of the van. Gibbs pulled his phone out and flipped it open. "What?" he snapped angrily.

Director Vance's voice could be heard saying with barely controlled anger, "Where the hell are you Gibbs?"

"Director Vance, we went to see the man in Coltonville, and he told us to go somewhere else for some... artifact."

"Gibbs, I'm not an idiot. I heard about the explosions and that the man is dead. I know you got on an airplane to Jerusalem. Tell me, Gibbs, where are you going?"

"With all due respect, I have no clue."

"Gibbs..." the directed growled with a warning tone in his voice.

"What did you say? I can't... You're breaking up... I... Direct..." Gibbs slapped the phone shut with a smug smile. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well, it's probably for the best, now that you're with us. Vance was a Templar, after all." Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, he works for Abstergo. He was one of the reasons both of us stayed after our previous mark was taken care of."

"Who was...? Never mind..." McGee muttered, not really wanting to know the answer.

Silence ruled for the next couple hours as they sat in the back of the van, looking at everything but the other occupants. The road slowly grew rougher, and then suddenly grew smooth. Tony and Ziva seemed to relax as they neared their destination, in an attempt to make McGee and Gibbs less tense, but it only served to make them more nervous. They were about to see behind the curtain into their friends secret lives, as out to take a step that couldn't be undone. A minute later, the van came to a stop. Two doors slammed shut, and then footsteps were heard walking to the back of the van. The doors to the back of the van opened, allowing the blinding sunlight to flood the previously dark back of the van. "Come on, sleepyheads!" Matteo called, and another person was heard snickering. Toby hopped out, followed by Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs. Matteo spread his arms, indicating to the town and large stone fortress lay out before them, "welcome, my friends, to Masyaf, home of the Assassins!"

_**Please review! You know the little button down there \/ just press it and type some words! Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I am sad to inform you that due to person reasons, I am forced to discontinue this story. I apologize profusely to my dedicated readers, but it could not be helped.


End file.
